Ask Or Dare Ninjago And Nexo Knights!
by DashieTehKnight
Summary: Just ask or dare the Nexo Knights Crew and Ninjago Crew! We dont bite! And you can only dare the people I listed. Sorry I’m a lazy butt- Rules! No Smutty questions/dares Me and Clay are brother and sister so dont go shipping us mother- Shipping is allowed XD YAY LEZ GOOO! Also I have issues- T bc I’m paranoid...
1. chapter 1

Me: H E L L O! It's your fabulous human being, LAYLA-

Clay: WE GET IT SIS!

Macy: Why do I-

Axl: Anyway...

Me ( Layla ): So! Welcome to the show where you can ask or dare...

The Nexo Knights Cast!

Clay Moorington, Mah BROTHER! MACY HALBERT, AARON FOX, LANCE DUCKMOND- I MEAN RICHMOND- AND AXL... UH... JUST AXL... And Jestro, Monstrox, Ruina Stoneheart and Merlok as an added bonus.

And the Ninjago Cast!

Kai Smith

COLE HENCE

JAY WALKER/GORDON/IDFK

Zane IDFK

AND LLOYD GARMADON

GARMADON

MISAKO

WU

AND

NYA!

GO CRAZYYY-

Nya: * slaps me * STFU!

Me: ;~;

Anyway go on, comment-


	2. D A R E Z

Me: HELLOOOOO ANNND WELCOMMMMME BACCCKKKK-

Kai: Shut up.

Me: ;;

Anyway we gotz D A R E Z! And a lot at that! :3

So... I'm not doing all of the ships so... there were so manyyy- ok.

Dare Person : I dare Wu to teach the Nexo Knights about their universe and the Nexo Knights teach the Ninja about their universe.

NOW GO!

Wu: Ninjago is a place where-

Aaron: Where The First Spinjitzu Master made the Realm using magic weapons. And there are ninja of Ice, Lightning, Fire And Earth Who Save Ninjago from being attacked by giant snakes, evil robots, more snakes, ghosts, and pirates- * Takes a deep breathe * using powers of Ice, Lightning Fire And Earth?!?!

Wu: Uh... Yes... how did you know-

Aaron: Just a hunch! * smile *

Clay: Ohh... Kay...

All Knights except Aaron : * all step sideways away from Aaron *

Aaron: What?

Ok... Aaron is a mind reader confirmed... anyway... what will the Ninjas learn??

Clay: So here in Knighton, we follow the Knight's Code-

Lance: More like 'you' follow the code.

Clay: Lance...

Lance: We need to relax at times-

Macy: I'll take over... * Lance and Clay fighting in background *

( 1 hour later )

Macy: So! What did ya learn?

Kai: Don't trust Jesters.

Jay: That Cole can probably turn me to stone.

Cole: * glares at Jay * That Jay may turn evil.

Jay: COLE WHAT-

Zane: Does Not... * le twitch * Compute... Agh!

Lloyd: That Clay is kind of weird and evil.

Clay: HEY!

Nya: Uhh are they always like this...? * points to Lance and Clay who are still fighting *

Merlok: So ya learnt nothing?

Ninja: Yep pretty much * all nod *

All Knights minus Clay and Lance : * facepalm *

( Back At The Ranch )

Me: So they learnt nothing. Anyway- what was that? We can't do all the ships sorry! There were too many. Anyway Ninja this ones for you guys!

Knights: Lol ha yus let's go!

Me: ... ok ship one!

LavaShipping ( Kai X Cole )

Kai: •• PEOPLE SHIP US?!

Cole: What?! I would definatly be the dominant here how dare they-

Kai: Shush Cole.

Me: NEXT

GreenFlame ( Kai X Lloyd )

Kai: * BLUSHES * LLOYD HELP-

Lloyd: Nah I'm good- * walks out *

TechnoShipping ( Zane X Jay )

Jay: W h a t W h y-

Zane: Maybe I do like you..

Jay: HHHH WhAT?!

Zane: *


	3. * Jaya Intensifies *

Me: We have a new date! And it's only for Kai, Jay and Nya.

Everyone: Ha ok cya * all leave *

Kai Jay and Nya: :-(

Me: Jay has to ask Kai for his blessing to marry Nya!

Jay: ... Kai can I-

Kai: N o.

Jay: P l e a s e ?

Kai: N O

Jay: P L E A S E K A I?! * really high voice *

Kai: Ok ok fine!

Jay: Y u s!

Kai: Ok now go! * walks off *

Jay: Da heck...?

( At Teh Wedding )

Kai: * crying idk why *

Lloyd: Calm down Kai. * pats his back *

Zane: * confused *

Cole: * eating food :-p *

Vicar ( meh ): Do you Jay Walker take Nya Smith to be your wife?

Jay: HELL YES.

Me: Ok... and do you Nya Smith take-

Nya: Y e p

Me: Ok now your husband and wife kiss-

Jay kissed Nya

And then Kai went mad at Jay...

But in the end everyone was happy!

The End-

I'm kidding

Me: Ok so remember so send in more dares!

ENJOYY!


	4. Whoops

"Hey guys! So I got a dare for Kai and after reading it, i found out i... kind of broke the guidelines... whoops!" Layla ( me ) said, breaking a sweat. "We are really sorry for what happened, as I, being the derp I was, just YOLO'd it... So sorry! And we'll continue the dares like this. Say goodbye everyone!"

"Goodbye everyone!" They all yelled.

Layla was not impressed. "Remember to dare, or ask, and again, I'm really sorry for the guidelines thing! Goodbye!"


End file.
